


Seasons Of Life ~ a Who Killed Markiplier AU

by Swiggotyy_Swootyy



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Damien - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, by that i mean later, idk - Freeform, idk again, ill add a description when i have time, otp, tagging as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggotyy_Swootyy/pseuds/Swiggotyy_Swootyy
Summary: I threw a lot of background shit in here for you guys. So there ya go. I hope you like this. Ros is finally becoming part of the group. I say finally but this is chapter two. So whatever. But i wanted to get the story along XD. Also, stuffs gettin shippy. XDAlso, may i just say that i thoroughly enjoyed making Damien tall. Idk, i found it funny.Hope you enjoyed it!Peace out bitches!





	1. The Train

It was finally my time. I came from the different times. I had come from the Between. Basically the homeless. We didn’t have a season. Things just came and went. Nothing was ever set in stone. And that was unreliable.  
My parents wanted more for me. I wanted more for me. So, when I was 18, just like all the other 18 year olds from the other season’s, I went into the trials.  
Where I’m from, you spend a week in each season. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. In that month, you decide which season you’d like to spend the rest of your life in.  
It is the one decision that will affect the rest of your life.  
And that is where we begin.  
“You have to look your best, Ros.” My ma flustered over me and straightened out my shirt.  
“Margaret, she can’t look better than she does now.” My pa put one hand on my ma’s shoulder than on mine. My ma, stopped and looked up at him, then at me with tears in here eyes.  
We knew that this would probably be the last time we ever see each other. This would be the last time we were together as a family. The last time I can embrace them without shame. They were now dropping me off at the train station.  
I brought them into a big hug with my heart shattering.  
I heard the announcer over the loudspeaker say, “All trial age, final call for boarding. All trial age last call.”  
I pulled away and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I picked up my bags, said goodbye and left for the train.  
I quickly found an empty compartment and waved at my parents from there.  
I was one of the only one’s waving. All other parents had faith that their children would pick theirs. They usually wound up being like that. But there is always offered up the freedom of the choice. The choice that choosing something that is not your home is disgraceful and shamed upon.  
As I lost view of my parents, I sat back in my seat with my head resting upon the back of the chair.  
My compartment door flew open. Laughing filled my silent compartment.  
There in the doorway was three guys. And… I, frankly, lost count of how many girls were there.  
One of the guys had a full blown mustache. He was a little bit shorter than the other two, but still decently tall.  
Another, tall, with a beaming smile that seemed to brighten the entire room. He had his chest puffed in an arrogant way that made you see by glace that he carried himself with confidence. His laugh was outrageous and attention calling just as his mere presence was.  
The final boy. He caught my eye. He had a natural way of leadership about him. At first glance you just wanted to be around him. His laugh wasn’t as boastful at the second boy’s, but it was controlled and polite. His smile came with ease and his eyes were dark, focused, and had a glimmer about them that drew you in.  
Yet, the laughing died down as soon as they saw me.  
“Oh,” a tall, slender girl with black short hair started, “This compartment is full--”  
“Celine, there’s only one person--” The mustache boy looked at her in shock.  
The girl carried on as though he wasn’t still speaking. “Let’s find some place eligible to sit.”  
I glared at her, “Yeah. It became surprisingly full of your ego when you opened the door. Might want to find a place with more room if you want to fit all of it.”  
The entire group was dead silent as I turned my focus to outside my window.  
“C’mon, Celine,” The second boy said, “We’re obviously not wanted here.”  
The group toddled off. All except for the third boy.  
I turned my gaze from the window, to him. “Stay to gloat some more?”  
He raised an eyebrow, “No. I was going to apologise for my sister.”  
I looked back out the window as he came in and shut the door behind him.  
“I’m Damien. Damien Dawson.” He said.  
I looked back at him. “Rosland. Rosland Mercury. Most people call me Roz.”  
He smiled gently. “What season are you from?”  
I looked back outside my window, not wanting to see his reaction as I said, “All of them.”  
He’s a Dawson. And Dawson’s don’t mingle with people from other seasons. Especially people like me.  
“That’s like an unfair advantage.”  
My focus was now all on him as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.  
“What?” I questioned.  
He shrugged, “You know. You get to know all the seasons. I only know Autumn. You probably already have a favorite.”  
I tried reading his expression but it was next to impossible. However, I did manage to catch that he had a hint of fear in his voice.  
“You’re scared. Why?” I asked.  
He looked at me in mild surprise before saying, “You’re not scared? This is the one decision that could change your life! One wrong choice, and you could wreck your entire life with no going back. And you’re not afraid at all?”  
“I.. I am excited. I know I won’t mess up because I trust my gut. It usually knows what’s the right thing to do.” I said, simply.  
He sighed, leaning his head back but still looking at me. “Like I said, you probably already know.”  
I shook my head. “I know what the weather’s like. But the way the people are? The lifestyle? That I know nothing about. And I won’t know until I get there.” I paused before adding, “You probably have more of an advantage, because you know the culture of one season. I know the culture of none.”  
In that perfect moment, the two other boys came speeding into our compartment. Damien chuckled softly and then shook his head as the two boys locked the door and pulled the shade down over the window.  
Both were very out of breath they came and collapsed into the seats. The one with the mustache, next to me, and the other next to Damien.  
The one with the arrogant attitude turned to Damien and shook his head in disbelief, “Those girls were probably the most clingy bunch we’re managed to pick up.”  
The one with the mustache chuckled, “He’s right. They wouldn’t leave us even after we excused ourselves. Your sister is still back in the car with them because we told her we were coming back here with you. But Celine being stubborn Celine said she wouldn’t come with in an extremely colorful and rather rude way.”  
Mustache boy then turned to me, “I’m William.” He offered his hand to shake, which I obliged. “But my friends call me the Colonel. You can as well, should it please you.”  
I smiled slightly at his mannerisms.  
“And I am Mark Iplier. Most call me either Mark or they string my name together and call me Markiplier.” He took my hand and kissed the back of it in a grand way. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”  
Mark then turned to Damien, “You picked up a nice looking chick here, Dames.”  
I raised my eyebrows in shock.  
Damien kept his composure but I saw flecks of annoyance and slight anger in his eyes, “Mark, Ros is not a ‘chick’ and I did not ‘pick her up’. I simply came in here to make a friend and apologise for my sister’s behavior.”  
The window began to be suddenly very appealing once more.  
The intercom above me beeped loudly before saying, “Welcome to the Trials Train. This train will take you from one of the four seasons to the other. The compartment that you are in now, will be your compartment for the rest of the time you step foot on this train. The people inside it will be your roomates in your journey to find a new home. If you wish to switch compartments, please do so in the next ninety seconds.”  
There came an awful lot of shuffling outside the door as people struggled to find a new compartment. Mark flipped up the blinder and Damien’s sister came rapping.  
Mark opened the door then locked it quickly again. And in good time too. The girls came screaming and pounding on the door, begging to be let in.  
William got up and carefully closed the shade down once more before turning to Celine. “What made you change your mind?”  
Celine scoffed and chose the seat as far away from me as possible. “Do you seriously think I could stand a month with those girls?”  
She then crossed her arms and fell silent as the person over the intercom spoke once more. “If you haven’t a new compartment by this time, please return to the one you were in originally.”  
You could hear a chorus of complaints as the girls outside the door got ushered back into their compartments.  
Damien left out a small, almost not noticeable, sigh of relief.  
“Now,” The voice carried on, “These people in the compartment with you are going to be your roommates and group for the next month while making your difficult choice. These people you will bond with and, even if you make different decisions, these friends you will be connected with. They will always be apart of your life. I hope you have a good Trial. We will be getting to your first stop by 8:00 am tomorrow. Sleep well!”  
Our seats expanded electronically, our doors locked, and the overhead compartments delivered pillows and blankets for us to use.  
I looked around at the group I was with.  
This was going to be a long month.


	2. Winter's Start

I woke up to a sore back and a sore spirit. I saw that it was dark still, but the sun was rising.I sat up and looked outside my window. It made me think of home. Of how I’d get up every morning, climb onto my roof where there were lots of blankets, get bundled up and watch the sunrise every morning. It made me feel alive.  
I could see snow zooming past the large window.  
I heard a groan and saw Damien sit up.  
He ran his hand through his now ungeld, messy hair. “Morning” He said in his raspy voice.  
“Hey.” I nodded at him.  
“So…” He started, rather awkwardly. “You’re an early riser?”  
I shrugged, “More or less. I always like looking at the sun rise during the winter.”  
He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I keep forgetting that you’re from All.”  
I shrugged. “It’s not the worst thing. It only gets bad when others treat you like trash. But, overtime, you get used to being treated like trash. Soon… you feel like you’re becoming what everyone thinks of you. Soon, you’re nothing but garbage.”  
After that very chipper and joy-filled comment, I looked out the window, ignoring the world around me.  
“Wow.” Damien said, looking at me. His expression I couldn’t read. It was something between pity and some sort of kindness that I haven’t seen before.  
I shrugged again. “So, I don’t think we ever got around to where you’re from.”  
He relaxed, smiled, and leaned back against the headboard. “I’m from Autumn. Or Fall. Or whatever you want to call it. So is my sister.” -He gestured to Celine, who was still sleeping next to him- “My father is a large business owner there and expects me to come back home so I can take over the company. I don’t know. This is my time to finally pick what I want to do. Not what he has planned for me. So…”  
I nodded. “I can appreciate that.”  
He smiled again. Before breaking the eye contact that was held way too long and clearing his throat. “Will’s from spring. He’s cool, and bright. He can light up a room by just walking in with a smile on his face. And Mark’s from summer. He has a warm temperament, but don’t get him mad because that’s when stuff goes very wrong.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” I smirked at him. Then I added, “How did you guys become friends?”  
Damien smiled fondly, thinking back. “Will and I have been friends for a very long time. Our parents met here, like you and I.” There was another awkward pause as we looked at each other, “Uh.. and Celine and I… well… Being twins and all… there’s not much to that that I can explain.”  
I laughed at his uncomfort and slight awkwardness.  
He smiled at me. “Mark and Will are like brothers. I mean, they’re cousins. Their dad’s are twins from Winter. When they both came here, to the Trials, they chose differently but never got out of touch. They’re good like that.”  
He sighed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He looked slightly defeated.  
I cocked my head in confusion. “What’s wrong?”  
He looked at me from under his eyelashes and raised an eyebrow. Before sighing and leaning his head back against the headboard again. He looked at the wall in front of him, not making eye contact with me. “My dad isn’t too good about keeping in touch. He leaves on long trips to different seasons, with no explanation and no ability to communicate to him for months. Whenever he comes back… he just… It doesn’t matter. He’s not the best father figure. He expects his family to look exactly like it does in his mind’s eye. If we don’t fit the picture… well… he… makes us fit.”  
I looked at him concerned. “Damn. I’m sorry. That sounds awful. But hey,” I said catching his eye again. “This is your chance to be free. To be the son you want to be. The man you want to be. To make your choice, not your fathers. I know it’s cliche for me to say this, but it really is true: you’re not your father. You make your choice. You have the freedom to.”  
He smiled at me, gratefully. “Thanks, Ros.”  
Celine rolled over next to him. Her eyes were open and glaring at me. She sat up. “It doesn’t matter how free he is. Responsibility doesn’t go away no matter how ‘free’ you are.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “You’re right. But it’s not his ‘responsibility’ to take a job his father wants for him. He’s a big boy. He can make his own decisions.”  
Damien just looked back in forth between Celine and I. Celine and I were having a very intense staring contest.  
As if the timing couldn’t have been better, the person over the intercom spoke up. “It’s time to wake up Trail takers! It’s time for your first week in a season! Welcome to Winter!”  
When the person through the intercom spoke up, the beds changed from… well… beds… into the train benches that were there originally. Mark and Will sure woke up with a start when their warm beds retracted into narrow benches, causing them to collapse onto the floor, rubbing their now bruised rear ends.  
It was quite a sight. Damien and I couldn’t stop laughing. Celine on the other hand, being the party pooper she is, just glared at them disdainfully. Mark and Will were laughing along with us, then saw the daggers Celine was shooting them, and stopped.  
We pulled our bags from the overhead compartments. We awkwardly stood there looking at each other, holding our change of Winter clothes that were given to us at the station.  
William cleared his throat uncomfortably before talking. “So, I assume that we.. .uh… need to change together. In this room. All together.”  
The tension was thick in the room. I brushed it off. “Oh, what the hell. We’re all humans. Let’s just get this out of the way.”  
I took off my shirt and pulled on a long sleeve shirt I had in my hands.  
I looked around at the rest, who were staring at me. Except for William and Damien, the polite basterds. They were blushing and awkwardly looking at the floor.  
I held my hands out at my sides like “Come on!” while I said, “Come on, guys. I’m not putting on a show here!”  
That set the rest of the group in motion. They all started changing as I pulled on my snow wool pants and snow boots. I do have to admit, all the guys seemed to be very much in shape. Especially Mark. He definitely had lots of the eye candy.  
Anyways, once I was all dressed, I folded my clothes, put them in my bag then walked out of the room. I threw my hair up into a rather messy bun and walked off the train.  
I was greeted by a dark haired person in uniform. “Where’s your group?” He demanded.  
He took me very much off guard. I wasn’t expecting the straight-forwardness. “They.. They’re insid-”  
“We’re right here.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Damien behind me, looking at the man in front of him.  
The man seemed satisfied with that answer and walked off.  
It just hit me how tall Damien actually is. He my 5’6” look small. He must be like, 6’3” or something. I don’t know. But it sure wasn’t timid. Everything about him demanded your attention and respect. In that moment, when Damien smiled encouragingly, hand still on my shoulder. When Will winked at me and Mark smirked. Even when Celine wouldn’t make eye contact and I didn’t care. I felt okay with the group I was in. I felt safe. I felt as though I belonged.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Winter, Winter, Winter. Where to begin with Winter. It was cold, I’ll give you that.  
Once all of the groups were out of the train,we were led to a large, white, cafeteria looking room. A woman walked up to the podum. He smile was so white, I think I saw sun-spots for like five minutes afterwards.  
“Welcome one and all to the Winter Trials! My name is President Thalia. I will be overlooking your activities for over the course of this week.  
“Here in Winter, we focus on drive. On passion. And, most importantly, hard work. You will be treated as though you live here. If you are meant for Winter, you will know.”  
She then proceeded to look over the room at all the people in front of her with an icy glare. It sent a shiver down my spine.  
“I hope you may find what you are looking for here. Have a great week.” She closed out.  
I leaned over and muttered to Damien. “Well, that was short.”  
He smirked at me, looking down at me from the corner of his eye.  
We were escorted, by the man who snapped at me earlier, to our room. He talked very little and grunted a lot.  
Our room was very white. It was open, airy, and yet quite homie feeling. The ceiling was 20 feet high. And the floor was a white, vintage looking, hardwood floor. It had two sets of bunk beds with trundle beds. There was a big, white, fluffy rug on the floor. A white and light grey door held the space between the two beds. Through that door was a very large bathroom with two equally large walk in closets.  
“Wow.” Mark said.  
That pretty much summed it up.  
It was beautiful. It made me feel like a rich person.  
I smirked sideways at Damien. “I call top bunk.”  
He looked surprised then regained his composure. “No way. I get top bunk.”  
I winked at him. “Race ya.”  
We both ran like children to the bedroom and I leaped for the top, pulling myself up.  
Damien stood up on the matrise of the bottom bunk and put his chin resting on top of the railing. I put my face close to his. “Ha!”  
We stared at each other. “Fine!” He said stepping off the bottom bunk, throwing his hands in the air. “You get top!”  
“Yes!” I fisbumped the air, like Kevin from Home Alone once his plan worked.  
Mark and Will doubled over in laughter. All signs of joy died as soon a Celine walked into the room. She glared at everyone. “There is no time for games. This is the real world. Our first activity begins in an hour. You better get your game faces on.”  
William walked over to her and put his arm around her, good naturedly. “Come on, Celine! Lighten up! The activity’s not going anywhere! Let’s have a little bit of fun while we can!”  
She shot another glare at him. “I need to make sure that I get EVERYTHING perfectly. I don’t want to regret any decision I could make about my Season.” She shoved William’s arm off and stomped out of the building, slamming the door behind her.  
I jumped down from my bed and sat next to Damien on the bottom bunk. “What is with her?” I asked anyone who was listening.  
William and Mark picked their bunks and shrugged. Damien spoke up. “Remember how I told you about how my father would, for lack of better words, force us to be what he wanted?”  
I nodded.  
“Well.. uh… that meant he would hit us if we were doing something he didn’t like. My sister, she was the epitome of something he didn’t like. My father wanted a son. They got me. But at the same time, they got my sister. My mother loved her to death, but my father, he wasn’t too keen. When he would be home, she would barely step a toe out of line and he would beat her. And my mother and I could do nothing about it. If we tried to protect her, he would beat her more. He could only watch. Watch and pray that she wouldn’t be hurt too bad.” He said.  
I put my hand on his thigh. He smiled lightly at me and put his hand on top of mine. “She’s been hurt beyond help. She’s really not all that bad, once you get to know her. But as someone who comes from a family such as mine, she hates seeing other girls like yourself who had a good loving home. You had everything she ever wanted as a kid. Now, this is her chance to get out. To make the right choice to get away.”  
The air of the room was so tense. Damien and I sat, holding hands while Mark and William sat on opposite beds, looking at Damien.  
I squeezed his hand. “No matter how cliche this sounds, if there is anything I can do to help, Damien, let me know.”  
He smiled at me. His smile made my insides feel all warm. “Thanks, Ros. I really appreciate it.”  
Mark cleared his throat. “We probably should get going. Like Celine said, the first activity begins in like 30 minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw a lot of background shit in here for you guys. So there ya go. I hope you like this. Ros is finally becoming part of the group. I say finally but this is chapter two. So whatever. But i wanted to get the story along XD. Also, stuffs gettin shippy. XD
> 
> Also, may i just say that i thoroughly enjoyed making Damien tall. Idk, i found it funny. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Peace out bitches!


	3. Frost's Bite pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE! I HAD FINALS AND NOW THAT SCHOOL IS OUT FOR THE SUMMER I HAVE TIME. YAY.  
> Alrighty. Buckle in because this chapter is a wild ride.

When we left the room, we got to our activity with an hour to spare. When we got there, there was another person there. He told us that his name was Ace. He was quiet and a little shy. He told us that his group ditched him. He was from Winter and now he’s unsure of where he’s bound. As soon as we finished introductions and a little bit of backstories, the rest of the Trial age came and waited for the attendant’s to open the doors and let us inside. It didn’t take very long, just a few minutes before we were let into a large lecture hall. In this hall, my group all sat in a row. Ace sat directly behind me and his group begrudgingly sat next to him.  
The event was all work, to put it bluntly. It was no fun and just work work work. They made us take an IQ test. In the middle of the test, the attendant who was monitoring our tests, walked up through the rows of desks, stood in front of Ace’s desk and cleared her throat. The boy looked up and she beckoned him to come with her. They left the room and when the attendant returned, Ace was not with her. She told us that we would “receive the results shortly” then were excused.  
When we walked out, Damien and I were talking about our scores. In the middle of him telling me his confusion with the wording of question 25, a deep, loud, ringing alarm went off. All of the Trial age who weren’t from Winter looked around in confusion. Those who were from winter, though, looked around in anticipation and slight fear.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE!?” William yelled over the din, covering his ears.  
I looked at all the expressions on the Winter born and Winter resident, “I’M NOT SURE,” I replied, equally as loud. “BUT WHATEVER IT IS, IT’S NOT GOOD.”  
The next thing that happened was a high pitched ringing came over the deep alarm. All of the Winter born and resident immediately stood up straight and started marching toward the center of town. I stayed put, watching the glazed, slightly tense yet lazy expression come over the bodies of those entranced. All except their eyes. Their eyes were on high alert and slightly terrified.  
Damien and I shared a silent conversation.  
I creased my eyebrows in concern and confusion. “What is going on?”  
He shrugged then looked intently “I’m not sure. But I intend to find out” He then looked at William, Mark and Celine who were also looking at him. Damien jerked his head at them. “Follow me.” He then looked at me one last time and took my hand and led the rest of the group with me by his side.  
Only once my group started walking did the rest of the Trial age slowly follow. When we all got to the town center, we saw President Thalia up standing on a very high, raised platform. She was holding her hand above her head with a small button device in her hand. When all the Winter born and residents were in the center, Madame President lowrd her arm and the ringing and alarm shut off. She spoke into a microphone. “You all may be wondering why you are here.”  
Silence rang throughout the center.  
“It has been brought to my attention that someone has cheated on the IQ test.”  
That was when the murmurs rang throughout the crowd.  
“To make matters worse,” she continued, “The boy is from Winter originally”  
I stared in horror as I watched Ace slowly rise on a pedestal next to her. His body looked ashamed and weak. He shook with fear and sobs as his shame rose higher as he did. The large screen behind President Thalia shown with Ace’s tear stained face.  
“Meet Ace! The cheater of wisdom and brains! To those who are new here, we pride ourselves on work, wisdom, equality, individuality, and, most of all, perfection and a fair challenge. We have no need for those who copy others works nor for those who make mistakes such as these. I would expect this much from a boy from Summer or Spring, but, from a boy of Winter..?”  
She glared at him before turning to the crowd before her, she gestured sharply with her arm, “THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DON’T LIVE UP TO OUR STANDARDS! IF YOU FOLLOW OUR RULES, IF YOU FOLLOW OUR WAYS, NO HARM SHALL COME TO YOU-”  
I didn’t feel myself quickly pushing past the people at first. I didn’t realize how quickly I was climbing forward to the pedestal that the poor boy was on. I had no sense of anything until Damien put his arm around my waist, holding me back.  
“Ros! Stop! There’s nothing you can do! This is the culture here. There is nothing we can do.”  
I shoved him off of me, “No! He doesn’t deserve this!” I sprinted forward as the President finished her tangent.  
“-EVERYONE WATCH AS THIS BOY, THIS CHEATER, MEETS HIS FATE!”  
I saw her hand rise and with it, a different kind of ringing sounded. It was similar to the one before, but this time, it was only affecting Ace. I started climbing up the backstairs of the pedestal. I shoved the thought of my burning legs aside as I reached the top. I stumbled up to the top and fell over the shaking, screaming form of Ace. “NO!”  
“Ros!” Damien’s voice sounded behind me as his footsteps and the rest of our groups footsteps sounded. Damien came forward and knelt next to me, his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look to Damien or back at the group. I didn’t even look down at Ace. I only looked at President Thalia. I searched for some sort of pity or humanity in her eyes. Something that I could use to get her to stop this madness.  
I saw nothing.  
“I refuse to let you hurt him. Especially like this.” I glared at her.  
The President stood and raised an eyebrow at me. “Who are you to say what I can and cannot do! This is my nation!” -she gestured, grandly to the people surrounding her pedestal- “These are my people! I have the power! I have the control! ME!” -she turned back to us- “What are you going to do against an army? Against thousands? AGAINST WINTER!?”  
Thalia clicked her button and the residents beneath senconizedly stepped into an attack position.  
I looked down at the people, seeing their terrifying glory, and then at Thalia, an idea coming to mind. “Madame President…”  
The mad woman turned and glared at me with an insane grin on her face.  
I struggled to keep my calm composure as I stood, knees shaking, and looked at her. “Take me instead”  
“Ros, what are you doing?” I hear William ask behind me.  
I ignored him and held eye contact with President Thalia.  
The lady simply threw her head back and laughed. “You!? In his place?! That’s absurd!”  
I shook my head and continued my stare. “Not when you say that you value a fair challenge.”  
The lady fells silent as she glared at me.  
I bowed mockingly, maintaining the eye contact we had. “President Thalia, I challenge you to a fair fight! Take me in his place and have no harm come to him.”  
Thalia simply stared at me.  
Then, she started laughing. She chuckled deeply and mockingly.  
“You! Challenge me?” She pointed her little button at me. “I hardly think that’s fair.”  
“Then I challenge you, too.”  
I turned to see Damien. He was looking right at Thalia.  
“As will I,” Mark said, taking a step forward. He made eye contact with me and winked. His goofiness never fading.  
Celine whispered to us. “What are you doing?”  
I saw Will look at her then, then smile a little then go to stand next to Mark. “I challenge you as well.”  
“You guys are insane.” Celine said.  
“Indeed, girl,” Thalia said, “They are fools. But, I can’t shy away from a challenge such as this.”  
She straightened up and stared at us with her hands behind her back.  
“I accept.”  
The town center was silent. Not a noise could be heard.  
The president then turned to the crowd before her.  
“Over the course of the next three days, these four fools will be faced with challenges far greater than themselves. Let this be a lesson for those observing, shall you wish to join us, you shall follow the laws that are set in order. But for now,” She then shouted, dramatically. “LET THE GAMES BEGIN”  
The crowd before us erupted in a roaring cheer.  
Thalia then turned to me with a smirk on her face.  
“I hope you know what you got you and your friends into.”  
I glared at her. “I hope you don’t underestimate us.”  
And with that I lifted Ace up and put his arm around my shoulder. I started to walk off, but stumbled and dropped him. He cried out.  
“I’m sorry, Ace. I’m so sorry.” I said, hating hearing his pain.  
Damien took a step forward and took his other arm.  
We looked at each other and Damien smiled kindly. We stood and walked off the pedestal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCING ACE!!  
> Celine is cold.  
> Damien is a babe.  
> Thalia is evil.  
> Ros is way too empathetic.  
> Mark is brave.  
> William is kind.  
> CHARACTER FORMING.  
> YAY.


End file.
